Pizza Break
by M14Mouse
Summary: Finally, Theo get lunch and entertainment.  Sequel to Lunch Break


Pizza Break

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Finally, Theo get lunch. Sequel to Lunch Break

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Bro…really?"

Theo just smiled at his brother. He took a drink of his tea as he waited by their table. Lu kept giving him strange looks.

"I mean…come on, I don't think that they will come."

"They will."

"…You are going to put out the ranger handbook on me again."

"No, I am not…more like curiosity kills the cat."

"Bro…you didn't just make that joke."

"I did nothing wrong."

His brother rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers.

"Give it ten minutes…then we will leave."

"Gotcha."

His eyes darted to the door when he heard the bell ring. His eye brow rose when he saw a group of color coordinated people came in. Hmm…about the age as them when they were rangers…perhaps a little older or a little younger than him. It was hard to tell. He turned his glance at his brother and grinned.

"Dude…don't say a thing."

"I won't…today."

"Sir?" the red one said as the group approached the table.

He eyed the red ranger carefully and smiled slightly.

"Take a seat. The pizzas will be here shortly."

The rangers looked at each other in confusion. Oh, by the spirits. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother trying not to laugh. He would get a kick out of it.

"My name is Theo Martin. This is my brother, Luan," He said as he waved his hand toward his brother. His brother just smiled and waved.

"Uh, hey?" the yellow one said a wave.

Then they continue to stare. They look like his cubs when he yelled at them for doing something stupid like now.

Did he need to hit them over the head?

He glanced to make sure that no one else was around.

"Or better known as Jungle Fury Blue Ranger."

That is when their jaws dropped to the ground and his brother started laughing.

"Aren't you kind of….small?" the green one said.

"Dude…this is awesome. The others are going to love this," his brother laughed even harder.

He gave his brother a look. If they weren't twins, he would question that they are even related.

"And you are kind of dumb. Morphing grid modify the body to fit the situation. Haven't your sensei taught you anything?"

"Our Sensei has taught us very well," the red one said angrily.

Finally, there was someone with some spirit.

"Well?"

The red one blinked again and he looked at the others in confusion. He wasn't asking for something hard.

"What did he teach you?"

Lu started bursting into giggles.

"You know that you aren't helping."

"I am not suppose to, bro."

He sighed then looked at the rangers.

"Do I need to morph? Would that help?"

He watched as their expressions from confusion into shock.

"You are…really a ranger?" the green one said

"Yes."

Luan was making squeaking noises now. The pink one was eying his brother like he was crazy. She was probably right about that.

A moment of silence happened before they started asking a million questions at once.

He simply raised his hand to stop the commotion. Their waitress and another gentleman came and set about four pizzas onto their tables.

"If I remember correctly, a battle always makes one hungry. There is cheese, Meat Lovers, Veggie Lovers, and one with everything but the kitchen's sink in it. Now sit down and eat. Oh, tell me your names. I have been calling you blue, red, and etc in my head."

He heard his brother trying not to laugh again.

"Jayden," The red one said as he took a seat.

"Mai."

"Kevin."

"Mike."

"Emily."

"Wonderful….now dig in."

It only took a moment before the rangers started grabbing plates and pizza.

"You are really a Pai Zhaq Master," Mike asked.

"Yes…"

"Wow…SO, you do that whole animal spirit thing?"

He blinked and stared. What in the world has this sensei been teaching them? Emily hit Mike on the shoulder.

"Yes."

"What is it like?" Mia said as she took a bit of her pizza.

His brother has asked that question several times.

"It like a part of you that just comes out…It is extremely hard to explain."

"Can we see it?" Kevin said.

"Can I pat it?" Emily asked next.

He heard his brother started choking on his piece of pizza.

"Yes…and no."

Emily started to pout. Damn it, all yellows completely crazy?

"What was it like when you found out that you were a ranger?" Jayden asked.

"Wonderful and terrifying. I always wanted to be one. Oh by the way, you own me, Lu."

"For what?"

"You said that I was too short to be a power ranger. Pay up, brother."

Luan made a face.

"Dude…we were like nine."

"So?"

"There is a limit in bets…two year rule or something like that, bro."

He laughed. The other rangers were smiling.

"So, tell me how it felt."

"Like you said…terrifying."

"It was an honor."

"Exciting."

"Just plain crazy."

"Awesome."

"So, how did it happen? How did the five of you become rangers?"

They looked at each other then they started launching into their stories. His brother gave him a look that screamed that I am so on to you.

He grinned back and didn't say a thing as he listened.

End

Next Story: Reality Break

A/N: This story is totally you guys' fault. I didn't plan to add another story but the idea wouldn't leave me. Yes, there is going to be another sequel. My hint? Kevin and Theo bond. Be afraid…very afraid. Anyway, thanks for the support and read and review if you wish.


End file.
